The games
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Sequel to Honey Trap. Ash, Mary-Lynette and the other couples compete for a great prize. Who will win? Is actually good.
1. Chapter 1

**THEY'RE BACK.**

**So, I left a little break when updating this story. Please enjoy. **

"Right, Mary-Lynette, you won the base game,therefore, you get to choose the fiest real game. Remember, there are five couples playing now, and four games. So one couple will be left with the grand prize." Lady hannah said.

"And that is..." Mary-Lynette asked.

"Your own room. With a double bed." The whole room buzzed with this, as circle day break currently consisted of two rooms, one for boys, one for girls. Each had about ten bunkbeds in. It was lonely. "The five pairs that earned enough points in the last game to take place are.." She took in a deep breath. "Ash and Mary-Lynette, Jezebel and Morgead, James and Poppy, Maggie and Delos, Rashel and Quinn. Looks like the vamps have it."

The five pairs all beamed at each other.

"Fine. I suggest a blind hunt. Blindfold the guys and have them race back to the girls using the silver cord." Mary-Lynette said.

Each of the team's nodded in agreement. There was no way to be out matched in this.

"Right. Every body, get into positions."

XXX

All of the boys were in the centre of a field, all wearing blind folds. The girls, were all sitting on the outside of the field, also wearing blindfolds, so as not to be abe to tele-communnicate and tell the boys which way to go.

Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry sat on on the edge of the field, ready to mark the winner.

"Eveyone. GO!" Lady hannah shouted, and the boys stood up, each making their way to the girls.

"ASH! I swear to god, if you loose this, I'll get David to make sure you sleep on the floor, every night for the rest of your life!" Mary-Lynette shouted as Ash stumbled in Rachel's direction.

Unfortunately, Quinn was already running, on his way to Rashel. The silver cord was strongest there, as He'd started walking in the right direction, and could feel the magnetic pull that brought the two of the together.

"Quinn and Rashel are in first." Lord Thierry said, as Quinn and Rashel removed their blindfolds, laughing at how far off the rest of them were. Quinn gave Ash a push towards Mary-Lynette, as Delos reached Maggie.

"Delos and Maggie are in second." Lady Hannah shouted.

Ash tripped over James' foot, and shouted "Jackass!" To him, as he crawled and reached the hand of Mary-Lynette.

"Mary-Lynette and Ash are in third." As Hannah shouted this, Morgead reached Jez.

"POPPY AND JAMES ARE OUT." Hannah said.

Ash hugged Mary-Lynette and Kissed her, hoping their good Luck would continue.

**Sorry it was short. And there wasn't much love fluff here, I'm just establishing the story. There is love to come.**

**Please Read/Review/Follow/Favourite so I can upload the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we lost!" Poppy said to James, still extremely ticked off they'd been bumped out n the first round.

"I can't believe your still going on about it." James said. Yes, he was gutted,but he honestly wished she'd shut that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Right. We'll take a break for a moment while we calculate the points. Remember. 3 points win, 1 point any other position." Lord Thierry said.

Everyone,besides Quinn and Rashel huffed.

Ash sauntered towards Mary-Lynette. "You know all the things we'll be able to do with our own double bed..right?" He said with a sly smile. Mary-Lynette slapped his arm playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant we can finally play pokemon in peace." He joked,having no idea what Pokemon was, and having no intention to find out.

She just rolled her eyes and went to the fridge.

"Smoothies anyone?" The seven people left in the room jumped up and ran towards the fridge, eagerly awaiting a beverage.

XXX

"Okay, next round. Basically, first couple to answer three questions correctly about other couples in the compound wins. So... here we go, question one. Please remember, you or your soul mate cannot answer questions about yourselves. However many you answer is the amount of points you are awarded." Hannah said.

"Name Poppy's human twin."

Everyone paused for a moment.

"PHIL!" Quinn shouted.

"Point Quinn." Thierry nodded. "Question two. Name three members of the Redfern family."

Rashel answered straight away. "Delos, Ash and Jez." Hannah nodded.

"Three." Thierry Bellowed. "The first house of the shapeshifters are descended from what animal?" In the corner of the living room, Keller and Galen squeaked.

"Dragons." Ash said.

"Name the two witch circles."

"Twilight and Midnight." Mary-Lynette said, angry she hadn't already answered something.

"Name the type of person who is human but can be reincarnated hundreds of times." Hannah said, this was about her.

"Old souls!" Jez said,thinking fondly of Hugh.

"Name the Blind maiden of the witches." The a was bursting out of her seat to answer it.

"Aradia." Morgead said.

"What year will the end of the human life supposedly occur?"

"2000!" Mary-Lynette said.

"Correct. That end it folks."

XXXXX

Hannah had pinned up the current points.

Quinn and Rashel - 5

Ash and Mary-Lynette - 4

Jez and Morgead - 3

Delos and Maggie - 1

Delos just laughed as Maggie stomps out of the room.

**So, sorry I've taken FOREVER to update this, but please enjoy.**


End file.
